


Beside, Between

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [79]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, No Dialogue, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker never thought she’d like sleeping next to someone, and definitely not between two someones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside, Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/652033.html?thread=87911681#t87911681) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Parker never thought she’d like sleeping next to someone, and definitely not between two someones. But here she is, tucked into bed between two sleeping bodies. Alec’s arm is around her waist and Eliot’s is under her head and it really should be too close, too much, but it’s really nothing less than perfect.

She likes these moments in particular, when the two of them are still asleep and she’s awake, because she can just look at them, feel them. Eliot’s hair is spread all over his pillow, tickling her nose a little every time he exhales. At any other time she’d probably swipe it away, punch him in the arm and tell him to keep his hair to himself, but she doesn’t.

This is her peaceful time. She doesn’t let the little things bother her because here she can relax and just be for awhile.

Alec’s arm tightens around her a fraction and he lets out a light snore before his breathing evens again. She snuggles down a little, entwining herself between them just a bit more, and closes her eyes. Maybe a little more sleep wouldn’t hurt. She is very comfortable after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
